User talk:Batno mercy/Build:E/R DoA Tank
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Pretty Standard issue. Seldom used because there are many competent Warrior Tanks (and people go with what they know, of course), but there's nothing wrong with using an ele for it, and this is a good version. NightAngel 08:43, 6 March 2007 (CST) #I personally favor a E/D version of this but this does do what it is supposed to do Ekrin 21:59, 6 March 2007 (CST) #:I'll add it to variants =) - Skakid9090 22:05, 6 March 2007 (CST) #Not a huge fan of straight tanking builds, but that aside, this is a pretty good one. – Taeryn 9:17, 7 March 2007 (CST) #:It has a crucial importance in DoA, where you need to "hold" aggro on one incredibly protected party member or risk massive wipes. Thanks to their high level (28) and the "enraged skill", spike skills like invoke lightning become even more dangerous, and fighting them spread out is practically impossible. So you have a character with high armor, dedicated entirely to defensive skills, who has the support of a bonder, also fully dedicated to his defense (and others if possible, but tank first), in addition to a powerful healer AND a protection monk with spell barrier. That is how much damage they do. :) NightAngel 12:59, 9 March 2007 (CST) #::Note that they dont have to have high BASE armor just so no one gets confused. Actually with the dervish OB and the E/D version of this one you dont need as much healing (mysticism ftw) ya enraged does bite >.< Ekrin 18:26, 9 March 2007 (CST) #:::This build hardly needs healing ;) Give it a shot. - Skakid9090 19:28, 9 March 2007 (CST) #::::+10 life regeneration means nothing when there's a huge mob that can kill you in seconds as soon as your spell protection wears off. I'd much rather have an ele tank than a dervish, that's for sure. :) NightAngel 19:59, 9 March 2007 (CST) #:::::All of the enchants last longer than their recharges :P and the regen helps for the dmg that you do take through all the armor and you do take some. Really as long as you can do it what class doesnt really matter does it anyways? Ekrin 13:09, 10 March 2007 (CST) #::::::OF = 25 secs with + 20% and 16 earth with 30 sec recharge. Then the dream riders hit you. Boom, enchants are gone. - Skakid9090 16:45, 10 March 2007 (CST) #:::::::That is only in foundry and that sounds like ANY OF tank is screwed Ekrin 18:56, 10 March 2007 (CST) #:And citadel, this one has unlimited obsidian flesh. - Skakid9090 21:41, 10 March 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #meep meep #:Oh no.... - Skakid9090 15:10, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #::A) Who is posting these? And B) I know we are not supposed to edit the votes but COME ON! That isnt even an ATTEMPT (plus that is what happend last time he/she did this Ekrin 18:27, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:::I am personally going to hunt and kill this "meep meep" person... jk Im too gentle :D. ~Readem Proof pic This is not supposed to be an advert for my char or anything, just showing that the build works to conquer Citadel, which has monsters from all 4 zones. - Skakid9090 21:22, 11 March 2007 (CDT)